Pinocchio's Daring Journey
Pinocchio's Daring Journey is a dark ride at the Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland and Disneyland Park (Paris) theme parks. Located in Fantasyland, this ride is based on Disney's animated film version of the classic story, which was the studio's second animated feature film. Stromboli's marionette show is also featured in the attraction, in which guests are inside a giant cage. The version in Disneyland was the first attraction created by Disney to use holographic material, which appears on hand held mirror, in the scene where the boys turn into donkeys on Pleasure Island. The Pepper's Ghost illusion (used extensively in the Haunted Mansion) is used when the Blue Fairy disappears, leaving a pile of fiber-optic fairy dust on the floor. History This ride's history actually begins in 1976, when it was decided to remove the old Fantasyland Theater in Disneyland and shoehorn the ride into it. It was originally intended for the guests to ride in cars designed to resemble Geppetto's wood-carved toys. However, it was all put in storage for a while before being revived for the opening of Tokyo Disneyland in 1983. It then came to Disneyland a month and a half later as part of the complete overhaul of Fantasyland. Just as originally planned, the one in Disneyland is where the Fantasyland Theater originally stood, with a weathervane that looks like Monstro the Whale. Summary Guests ride up on a wooden car and enter Stromboli's Marionette show. Pinocchio starts to dance and sing with the duo of puppets until the car goes through the Marionette show. Stromboli is about to put Pinocchio in a cage and Jiminy Cricket yells, "Look out!". Then, the car goes through Pleasure Island and through all the fun stuff until they went up to Lampwick turning into a donkey and through the Coachman doing his whip and caged the punished children as donkeys. The guests go follow the sign reading "Sea" and seagulls appear while Monstro pops up. Then, they see the star while the instrumental version of "When You Wish Upon a Star" is heard. Then, Pinocchio turns into a real boy and the objects become alive in Gepetto's Workshop. Then, guests exit the wooden car and leave. Einglish voices * Pinocchio - Dickie Jones * Jiminy Cricket - Cliff Edwards * Gepetto - Christian Rub * Figaro - Mel Blanc * Cleo - Mel Blanc * Foul Fellow - Walter Catlett * Gideon - Mel Blanc * Stromboli - Charles Judels * Coachman - Charles Judels * Lampy - Frankie Darro * Captain Dock - Alfred Molina * Indian the Edward - Cliff Robertson * Quarrel Uncle - Thomas Haden Church * Bull Fairy - Evelyn Venable * Alexander - Corey Feldman * Monstro The Whale - Nick Nolte Japanese voices * Pinocchio: Yuuki Tokiwa * Jiminy Cricket: Kaneta Kimotsuki * Geppetto: Ryuji Saikachi * Figaro: Rikako Aikawa * Cleo: Tomoko Yamaguchi * Foul Fellow: Yasuo Yamada * Gideon: Sanji Hase * Stromboli: Chikao Ohtsuka * Coachman: Mahito Tsujimura * Lampy: Yuusuke Numata * Captain Dock: Ginzo Matsuo * Indian the Edward: Akira Nagoya * Quarrel Uncle: Yuusaku Yara * Bull Fealy: Yuri Amano * Alexander: Kurumi Mamiya * Monstro The Whale: Daijiro Harada Japanese Sponsor * Toyota Motor Corporation:Pinocchio's Daring Journey （2011.8.11.Open） See also * List of current Disneyland attractions Gallery pinocchios-daring-journey_primary3.jpg pinocchios-daring-journey_primary5.jpg pinocchios-daring-journey_primary6.jpg Category:Disney attractions Category:Disneyland Park Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Dark rides Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasyland